


Winter Grin

by BendyUnicorn



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/pseuds/BendyUnicorn
Summary: a short book series about a man claiming his love back form the dead. Will he succeeded? Well find out at the end of the book to know.





	Winter Grin

Silence washes over the area, as the casket slowly lowers into the ground. Consuming her with its sharp jagged teeth. He stood as still as his lover forever at rest; yet tears ran down his face. Raindrops fell to the ground, shattering the silence as he stands there still, while the waves of emptiness drowns him. He wiped at his unrelenting tears as his lover is now buried under the cold ground.

The raindrops felt more like an ocean holding him down. He couldn't hold it in anymore he fell down to his knees and let out the pain he held in form his lungs. He screams letting out all the pain he held inside. His head hung down staring at nothing, but the wet ground. He sat there motionless and feeling lifeless. An empty man with a empty heart. Left alone in this world. He has nothing left, but is himself and his grief to bear.

A heavy mist began to feel the damp graveyard. Overbearing small of blood filled the air. A figure of tall man come into the dissents. He walks with his shoulders up. Like a proud lion standing tall over his domain. The woes of sorrow make the air thick and hard to breath.

"john." The tall figure calls out to him in a low groan. John slowly lifts up his head to see a man. Not just a man a corpse. His skin looked like a dried desert. Creaks formed from his face and ran down his neck. His big brimmed cowboy hat covered his eyes, if he had any that is. His cloths were filthy and ragged.

The corpse points at John. The mummified skin cracked and dry. Clings on to his bones like mold on a slice of bread. His jaw moved slightly to looked to be the corpse was smiling at him.

"John, i have a very important gift for you." the corpse then flicks his hand as a flash of light appears in front of John.

*I hope you enjoy your new gift, John." The light then disappears in johns chest as he began the scream in agony. It felt like every part of his body was on fire. His blood felt like it was evaporating in his veins. John falls over into the wet muddy ground blacking form the pain.


End file.
